Tubular materials formed from a thermo-shrinkable plastic film as a starting material have been generally used for covering or parcelling of, for example, vessels, bottles (including plastic bottles), tubes, cylindrical material (pipes, rods, lumber, and other cylindrical material of various kinds), especially for partially or integrally covering of the caps, shoulder, bulge etc. of the above material for the purpose of labelling, protecting, integrating, improving their commercial value and so on, and they also have been used in the various fields, for example, for packaging, such as parcelling packaging of boxes, bottles, plates, notes etc. or skin-packaging wherein the film is adhered onto the unpacked material. Therefore, other usage utilizing their shrinking properties and shrinking stress is expected to be developed.
In the above applications, a thermo-shrinkable film such as polyvinyl chloride, polystyrene, polyethylene, rubber hydrochloride or the like is conventionally used, which is previously formed into a tube, then put on the said bottles and the like, or integrally packed, and subjected to thermo-shrinkage.